


Sympathy for the devil

by Schneewitttchen



Category: Graf von Krolock - Fandom, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneewitttchen/pseuds/Schneewitttchen
Summary: Huhu ihr Lieben,die Geschichte ist einer recht spontanen und fixen Idee entsprungen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und habe eigentlich nur eine kleine Frage an euch: Welcher Darsteller ist euer liebster Graf?Meine ungeschlagene Nummer eins ist Jan Ammann. ♡
Relationships: Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)/Original Character(s), Graf von Krolock/Original female Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Into the woods

**Into the woods**

  
_Well what is this, that I can't see?_   
_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_   
_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold_   
_Who'll have mercy on my soul?_

_Amy Van Roekel - O Death_

  
Sie hatte sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Da war Mary sich inzwischen vollkommen sicher. Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch das lange, dunkelbraune Haar und verdrehte ob ihrer eigenen Dummheit die grauen Augen. 

Wie war sie auch nur auf diese wahnwitzige Idee gekommen, dass es vielleicht ganz spannend wäre einen spontanen Urlaub in Rumänien zu verbringen? Und nun hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft - sie befand sich mitten im Nirgendwo und hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie sie jemals wieder in die Zivilisation zurückfinden sollte. Weit und breit schien es weder Häuser noch befestige Straßen zu geben. Lediglich Bäume, Bäume und nochmals Bäume soweit das Auge reichte. Wohin auch immer Mary sich wandte, wurde sie von hohen Nadelbäumen umgeben und der tiefe Wald schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. 

Vor drei Tagen war die junge Frau in Bukarest gelandet und hatte sich gar nicht an der Vielfältigkeit der Stadt sattsehen können, während um sie herum die Bewohner ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachgingen. Mary war begeistert gewesen und hatte sich zu ihrem Anfall von Spontanität beglückwünscht, welcher sie in dieses fremde, aber zugleich auch faszinierende Land gebracht hatte.  
Und dann war sie auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass sie - wenn sie schon einmal hier war - doch auch gleich das sagenumwobene Schloss Bran in Siebenbürgen besuchen konnte. Und das hatte sie auch getan. Letztendlich hatte sich die Burg zwar als Touristenfalle entpuppt, dennoch war sie positiv gestimmt gewesen.  
Und weil ihr Abenteuergeist bereits einmal geweckt gewesen war, hatte Mary sich weiter treiben lassen wollen und als nächstes Ziel die Karpaten auserkoren, wenngleich sie die lange Busfahrt von über vier Stunden zunächst ein wenig abgeschreckt hatte. Die meiste Zeit über hatte Mary unbehelligt vor sich hingedöst oder versucht den vereinzelten Gesprächen ihrer Mitreisenden zu folgen, was jedoch kläglich an der Tatsache gescheitert war, dass sie nicht ein einziges Wort Rumänisch verstand, geschweige denn sprach.  
Während die Umgebung zusehends ländlicher geworden war und die Entfernung zwischen den Städten stetig wuchs, desto öfter war Mary der Gedanke gekommen, wie sie in diesem Hinterland überhaupt eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit finden sollte. Und so war es schließlich dazu gekommen, dass sie sich während eines Zwischenstopps in einem beschaulichem Örtchen namens Holda mehr schlecht als recht verständlich von dem Busfahrer verabschiedet hatte und mit ihrem wenigen Gepäck von dannen gezogen war. 

Die Suche nach einer freien Unterkunft hatte sich als schwieriger als erwartet herausgestellt, da Mary recht wählerisch war und so hatte man sie kopfschüttelnd in die Richtung des ausladenden Waldrands gewiesen. Sie hatte die vage Hoffnung gehegt, dass sich irgendwo zwischen den schier endlosen Bäumen womöglich ein Hotel befand und nun saß Mary in der Zwickmühle. 

Sollte sie umkehren?   
Sollte sie eventuell einfach an Ort und Stelle bleiben und darauf hoffen, dass man sie rechtzeitig und noch vor Einbruch der Abenddämmerung fand?   
Oder sollte sie trotz der wachsenden Angst, sich verirrt zu haben, den Weg fortsetzen? 

Mary fasste den Entschluss, dass es wohl das Beste sei weiterzugehen und obwohl ihr Körper allmählich protestierte, lief sie weiter.  
Immer weiter und weiter, während der Himmel über ihr nach und nach einen blassvioletten Schein annahm und somit die herannahende Dämmerung ankündigte. Der dichte Wald nahm nach wie vor kein Ende und eine trostlose Hoffnungslosigkeit nistete sich tief in ihrem Herzen ein, welche sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt zu verschlingen drohte. 

Die Schatten der hohen Nadelbäume wurden immer länger und ein Anflug von Panik überkam die Dunkelhaarige, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie womöglich noch bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit ziellos hier umherirren würde. Mary musste natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt an all die vielen Horrorromane denken, die sie nur allzu gerne las.

Ob es wohl in der Wildnis der Karpaten Wölfe gab?   
Und wie um sie zu verspotten, erklang in der Ferne ein langgezogenes Heulen und wurde prompt von einigen weiteren, heulenden Lauten beantwortet.   
Die Panik ergriff nun endgültig Besitz von ihr und Mary rannte Hals über Kopf los, während sich der Himmel über ihr rasch verfinsterte. Tiefhängende Äste schlugen ihr ins Gesicht, doch in ihrer Verzweiflung nahm Mary dies kaum wahr. Eine Wurzel brachte sie zum straucheln und das unheilvolle Geheul der Wölfe schwoll an, als sie hinfiel.  
Das letzte, was die junge Frau erblickte war eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die geradewegs zwischen den dichten Baumreihen auf sie zu zukommen schien. Sie meinte noch ein viel zu blasses Antlitz erkennen zu können, bevor die barmherzige Schwärze einer Ohnmacht sie schließlich umgab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu ihr Lieben, 
> 
> die Geschichte ist einer recht spontanen und fixen Idee entsprungen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und habe eigentlich nur eine kleine Frage an euch: Welcher Darsteller ist euer liebster Graf?  
> Meine ungeschlagene Nummer eins ist Jan Ammann. ♡


	2. Nachtmahr

  
**Nachtmahr**

  
_You're so hypnotising_   
_Could you be the devil?_   
_Could you be an angel?_

_Katy Perry - E. T._

Mary vernahm das stetige Getrappel von Hufschlägen und war sich vage bewusst, dass jemand sie von hinten festhielt. Ihre Lider flatterten unruhig und ihr war ein wenig schummrig zumute, weshalb sie insgeheim froh darüber war, dass zwei starke Arme sie im Sattel hielten und somit vor einem möglichen Sturz bewahrten.   
Mary versuchte sich halb zu ihrem vermeintlichem Retter umzudrehen, doch als sie die Augen öffnete überkam sie erneuter Schwindel und alles um sie herum schien ineinander zu verschwimmen. Ihrer Ansicht nach preschten sie viel zu schnell und viel zu nah an hohen Baumstämmen vorbei und innerlich rechnete sie jeden Moment fest mit einem Zusammenstoß. Sie schloss ihre Augen rasch wieder und glitt irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit umher, während sich das Ross in schier unermüdlichem Galopp geschickt einen Weg durch den dunklen Wald bahnte. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Mary sich abermals wagte die Augen zu öffnen.  
Sie erkannte die schemenhaften Umrisse eines altertümlichen Schlosses, welches sich wie eine Art Mahnmal gegen den hellen Schein des Mondes abhob. Gezackte Zinnen ragten wie die Zähne eines Ungeheuers empor und hier und dort verloren sich einige Turmbauten in den Weiten des Himmelszeltes. Das Schloss wirkte sowohl beeindruckend als auch furchteinflößend. 

Die Dunkelhaarige sah zu den Händen, die zugleich sie als auch die Zügel des Pferdes hielten. Sie waren langgliedrig, wirkten im Mondlicht unnatürlich bleich und wurden von mehreren, unterschiedlichen Ringen geziert.  
Hoffentlich war sie nicht vom Regen in die Traufe geraten. Immerhin hatte der Fremde bisher noch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sie den Wölfen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Bei dem Gedanken daran was womöglich passiert wäre, wenn der Unbekannte sie nicht gefunden hätte, durchfuhr sie ein eisiger Schauer und unwillkürlich Mary schmiegte sich näher an ihn. Vielleicht wäre sie dann tatsächlich als Wolfsfutter geendet. 

Die Baumreihen lichteten sich zusehends und Mary fiel ein regelrechter Stein vom Herzen als eine lange Brücke in Sichtweite kam, die geradewegs auf einen Schlosshof zuführte.   
Das Pferd verfiel in ein gemäßigteres Tempo und die junge Frau nahm all ihren verbliebenen Mut zusammen, um endlich in das Gesicht hinter sich zu blicken.   
Ihr Herz schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auszusetzen, während sie sein Antlitz betrachtete. 

Zeitlos.  
Dies war das erste Wort, welches Mary bei seinem Anblick in den Sinn kam.   
Tiefschwarzes, glattes Haar umrahmte ein blasses, elegant geschnittenes Gesicht mit markanten Wangenknochen und stand in einem harten Kontrast zu den hellen Augen, welche eine geradezu hypnotische Wirkung auf sie ausstrahlten.   
Und eben jene Augen erwiderten ihren Blick nun und schienen sie dabei einer ebenso schonungslosen und ungenierten Musterung zu unterziehen wie sie es kurz zuvor bei ihm getan hatte.   
Seine schmalen Lippen zuckten kaum merklich, als er etwas in einer ihr unverständlichen Sprache flüsterte. "Somn ușor."

  
Er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Blick verschleierte und konnte spüren, wie sich ihr aufgewühlter Herzschlag in ihrem Brustkorb allmählich wieder beruhigte, bevor sie schließlich die Augen schloss. Der schwarze Hengst überquerte die vom Zahn der Zeit gezeichnete Brücke, während die Hufen laut wie Donnerschläge auf dem steinernen Boden widerhallten. Nacht und Schatten umhüllten den Reiter, welcher mit einer gewissen Genugtuung feststellte, dass die Frau in seinen Armen bereits wieder im Land der Träume verweilte. 

  
_Derweil träumte Mary tatsächlich und es war keineswegs ein schöner oder gar friedlicher Traum._   
_Schattenhafte Gestalten streckten ihre gierigen Klauenhände nach ihr aus, griffen nach ihr und jagten sie durch ein Labyrinth aus Dunkelheit. Verfolgten sie auf Schritt und Tritt, heulten dabei wie hungrige Wölfe und trieben Mary an den Rand des Wahnsinns._   
_Und dann sah sie ihn._   
_Einen hochgewachsenen Mann, der den Schatten selbst entsprungen zu sein schien und in einer vermeintlich tröstenden Geste die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte. Mary rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich schluchzend in seine wartenden Arme. Er fing sie auf, hielt sie fest umschlossen und bot ihr Schutz._   
_Seine schiere Präsenz schien ihre Verfolger vergrault zu haben und seine Stimme war ein sanftes Säuseln, während er ihr beruhigend durch das lange Haar strich. "Fürchte dich nicht."_   
_Mary klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Sie sah unter Tränen zu ihm auf und für einen Moment glaubte sie in das Antlitz des Todes selbst zu blicken. Engelsgleich und teuflisch zugleich. Verführerisch und dennoch dämonisch. Sie wollte ihn berühren, doch irgendetwas schien an ihr zu zerren und ..._

Mary schreckte auf, während ihr unheilvoller Traum noch nachklang und so sah sie sich verloren und orientierungslos um. Sie befand sich noch immer dem Rücken des Pferdes, es war noch immer Nacht und ein feiner Nebel umgab sie, während die Luft eigenartig und leicht modrig roch. Hohe Steinmauern umgaben sie und dann kamen ihr die Brücke sowie das Schloss wieder in Erinnerung.  
Noch ehe Mary sich weitere Gedanken über ihre Situation oder ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort machen konnte, umfassten zwei Hände von hinten ihre Taille und hoben sie geschickt aus dem Sattel.  
"Bună seara."


	3. Devil's resting place

** Devil's resting place **

_Come, if you're curious to see_   
_Pull the tricks out of my sleeve_   
_All you find is yours to keep_   
_Brave, are you brave enough to meet_   
_The desires that you seek_   
_Hold my hand, I'll set you free_   
_Welcome to the devil's playground_   
_You can tread where demons play_   
_It's your Candyland where dreamers dance_   
_And I promise that it's safe  
_

_The Rigs - Devil's Playground  
_

Mary sah stumm zu dem hochgewachsenem Mann auf, der sie soeben aus dem Sattel gehoben hatte. Tausend Fragen geisterten durch ihren Kopf und dennoch fühlte sie sich außerstande auch nur eine Einzige von ihnen zu stellen. 

Wo war sie hier?   
Was war das für ein Schloss?  
Wer war ihr Retter?   
Und warum war er zu dieser späten Stunde im Wald unterwegs gewesen? War es ein reiner Zufall gewesen, dass er dort auf sie getroffen war? 

Mary wollte etwas sagen. Sie wollte dem Unbekannten danken, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und für einen flüchtigen Moment wünschte sie sich die barmherzige Schwärze der Ohnmacht zurück.   
Noch immer sah der Fremde sie mit einer beinahe gleichgültigen Miene an. Seine hellen Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit wie die eines Raubtieres und unwillkürlich überkam sie ein eiskalter Schauer. Mary schlang die Arme um den eigenen Körper, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen und kam sich dabei wie ein verlorenes Kind vor.   
Ihr Gegenüber schien ihre Meinung zu teilen, denn seine Augenbrauen wanderten nachdenklich in die Höhe, ehe er eine kurze, aber galante Verbeugung andeutete. "Trebuie să fii epuizat."  
Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Sie leider nicht verstehen."  
Sein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck wich zunächst Überraschung, bevor ein schmales Lächeln sein Antlitz erhellte. "Vorbesti germana?"  
Mary nickte überrascht und eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie. Am liebsten wäre sie an Ort und Stelle in Freudentränen ausgebrochen. "Sie können mich verstehen? Sprechen Sie deutsch?"  
Der Fremde bejahte ihre Frage mit einem Nicken. "Ein wenig, ja."  
Sie war gerettet. Himmel, ihre Gebete waren tatsächlich erhört worden.   
"Oh, mein Gott. Sie sind die erste Person auf meiner Reise, die mich verstehen kann. Danke für lhre Hilfe. Ich war, auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft und dabei muss mich in diesem gottverlassenen Wald verirrt haben. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und ich weiß-", sprudelte es aus Mary hervor, bevor sie sich selbst unterbrach und somit ihren Redefluss stoppte. "Verzeihung, ich bin nur so erleichtert endlich auf jemanden zu treffen, der meine Sprache beherrscht. Vielen Dank jedenfalls."  
Das schmale Lächeln ihres Retters wirkte amüsiert, während er abermals eine kurze Verbeugung andeutete. "Stets zu Diensten. Darf ich fragen, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?"  
"Mary. Ich heiße Mary", stellte sie sich vor und wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihm die Hand reichen sollte und verharrte inmitten der Bewegung, als er ihre Hand bereits ergriff und sie mit einem altmodischen Handkuss überraschte.   
"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim", hieß er sie willkommen und ließ schmunzelnd ob ihrer verblüfften Miene ihre Hand wieder los. "Ich bin Graf Breda von Krolock. Ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Aufenthalt in meiner Heimat genießen."  
"Wow", entfuhr es Mary unwillkürlich. "Sie sind ein richtiger Graf? Ich bin noch nie zuvor einem waschechtem Grafen begegnet."  
Graf von Krolock lachte leise auf. "In der Tat. Meine Familie muss wohl einem der letzten Adelshäuser Rumäniens entstammen."  
Mary vollführte einen albernen, kleinen Knicks. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Herr Graf."  
Erneut lachte er auf und deutete auf das hoch aufragende Gemäuer hinter ihnen. "Sie müssen durchgefroren sein, Mary. Kommen Sie mit, ich werde Ihren Koffer tragen und Sie können sich im Inneren des Schlosses aufwärmen."  
"Das geht doch ni-", begann die junge Frau und wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
"Ich bestehe darauf, meine werte Dame. Es ist dunkel und kalt und was wäre ich nur für ein schlechter Gastgeber, wenn ich Sie zu dieser vorgerückten Stunde einfach so hier Ihrem Schicksal überlassen würde?"  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, sah in diese hypnotischen, hellblauen Augen und für einen flüchtigen Moment, meinte sie fast darin zu ertrinken. Dieser Graf wirkte ein wenig wie ein Relikt aus einem längst vergangenem Zeitalter. Es war die Art und Weise, wie er sprach und sich ausdrückte, wenngleich sie sich auch nicht sicher war, ob es womöglich daran lag, dass Deutsch nicht seine Muttersprache war. Und dann dieser ungewöhnliche Handkuss …  
Sie blinzelte und war sich nur vage darüber im Klaren, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Mary holte tief Luft, ehe sie nickte. "Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Graf von Krolock."  
"Breda", korrigierte er sie wie beiläufig und führte Mary über den nebelverhangenen Schlosshof in Richtung des Eingangsportals. 

Mary wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte.   
Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Eleganz und etwas weniger Staub und Spinnweben. Und Licht.  
Es war düster in der dennoch nicht minder imposanten Eingangshalle, welche lediglich von einigen wenigen Kerzen in gusseisernen Halterungen beleuchtet wurde. Eine breite Treppe führte in das obere Stockwerk und hier und dort zweigten Türen von der Halle ab. Gerahmte Portraits zierten die Steinwände und sie fragte sich, ob dies womöglich Abbildungen seiner adeligen Vorfahren waren.   
Unwillkürlich überkam sie ein Schaudern und Mary rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme, als sie in die blassen Gesichter und auf sie herab schauenden Augen blickte. Ein leises Räuspern erinnerte sie an die Anwesenheit des Grafen und eilig wandte sie sich von der Galerie ab.   
Graf von Krolock stand noch immer in dem Eingangsportal, seine Silhouette wurde vom Licht des Mondes ummantelt und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Mary einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen hellen Augen zu erkennen. Eine Mischung aus Gier und Bedauern und einmal mehr fragte sie sich, ob die Wölfe im Wald womöglich nicht die bessere Alternative gewesen wären. 


	4. Be our guest

  
** Be our guest **

_Wolves asleep amidst the trees_   
_Bats all swaying in the breeze_   
_But one soul lies anxious, wide awake_   
_Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_Marcin Przybyłowicz - Lullaby of Woe_

Der Graf geleitete Mary in einen kleinen Korridor, der von der Eingangshalle abzweigte und in einem gemütlichen Kaminzimmer endete. Ein prasselndes Feuer erhellte den Raum und gab den Blick auf die vielen, sich an den hohen Wänden auftürmenden Bücherregalen und einer Sitzecke mit bequem aussehenden Ohrensesseln samt einem ebenfalls mit zahlreichen Büchern beladenem Tisch frei.   
"Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz und wärmen Sie sich am Kaminfeuer auf, während ich mich um lhr Zimmer kümmere", sagte Krolock und deutete auf einen der Sessel.  
Mary nickte unsicher und ließ sich noch immer ein wenig verblüfft in einem der Sessel nieder.   
Sie kam sich ein wenig deplaziert in dem geräumigem Kaminzimmer vor, dessen Einrichtung sie unwillkürlich an ein Antiquariat mit dem antiken Kronleuchter an der hohen Decke und den vielen Gemälden an den Wänden erinnerte. Ganz zu schweigen von den unzähligen Bücherregalen.   
Mary entdeckte ihr spärliches Gepäck neben dem Sessel und holte ihr Smartphone hervor, dessen Akkustand lediglich einen kläglichen Balken anzeigte. Auch der Empfang innerlich der Schlossmauern war nicht der Rede wert. Seufzend schaltete sie es aus, als auch schon ihr mysteriöser Gastgeber wieder auftauchte. 

Graf von Krolock trug vor sich ein Tablett mitsamt einer filigran gearbeiteten Kanne aus Silber sowie zwei dazu passenden Tassen und stellte es geschickt auf dem mit Büchern beladenem Tisch ab.   
"Verzeihen Sie bitte die Unordnung", bat er mit einem Blick auf das Bücherchaos. "Ich habe nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Kann ich lhnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten, Mary?"  
"Ja, vielen Dank", bedanke sich die Dunkelhaarige leise und fühlte sich unwohl dabei, sich von einem Grafen bedienen zu lassen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Sie mich im Wald nicht aufgelesen hätten. Sie haben mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Ich möchte lhnen keine weiteren Umstände machen. Gibt es hier in der Nähe vielleicht ein Hotel?"  
Krolock füllte zunächst Ihre Tasse mit dampfendem Tee, dann die eigene und ließ sich anschließend in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder, ehe er antwortete. "Bitte lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass lhr Aufenthalt in meinem bescheidenem Heim keinerlei Umstände verursacht. Ich habe Gäste gern, Sie müssen sich nicht zieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jenseits des Waldes noch eine Herberge gibt, jedoch stand dort mal ein kleines Gasthaus. Haben Sie sich deshalb im Wald verirrt? Waren Sie auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft?"  
Mary nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees, um ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. "Sie sind wirklich sehr nett, vielen Dank noch einmal für alles. Ja, ich war auf der Suche nach einem Hotel. Die Zimmer im Dorf waren bereits allesamt belegt und dann bin ich wohl irgendwie in dem Wald gelandet, wo Sie mich zum Glück gefunden haben. Was für ein verrückter Tag."  
Der Graf lachte kurz auf. "In der Tat."  
Das Feuer im Kamin und der Tee halfen Mary dabei, die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern zu vertreiben und sie war heilfroh, dass ihr Gastgeber ihre Sprache verstand. Sein Deutsch war hervorragend, wenngleich auch nicht vollkommen akzentfrei. Und seine Manieren waren tadellos.   
Ein leises Gähnen entfuhr ihr und der Graf musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
"Es ist spät", stellte er fest. "Sie müssen erschöpft sein. Kommen Sie, ich werde lhnen ihr Gemach zeigen und morgen früh können Sie dann in Ruhe lhre weitere Reise planen."  
Sie erhoben sich, Mary stellte die Teetasse ab und Graf von Krolock nahm ihr Gepäck, ehe er sie zurück in die Eingangshalle führte. 

Das Zimmer befand sich im oberem Stockwerk und gab den Blick auf das dunkle Blättermeer des Waldes frei. Der durch das Fenster scheinende Mond tauchte das große Himmelbett in ein sanftes Licht und enthüllte das restliche Mobiliar. Neben einem doppeltürigem Kleiderschrank gab es lediglich noch eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit und einen Schreibtisch samt einem Hocker davor sowie eine weitere Türe zusehen.   
"Ruht Euch aus. In dem angrenzendem Raum befindet sich ein Bad." Graf von Krolock deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er sich lautlos zurückzog. "Gehabt Euch wohl und gute Nacht, Fräulein Mary."

Sie setzte gerade zu einem erneuten Dankeschön an, als ihr Gastgeber bereits verschwunden war.   
Mary suchte das Zimmer erfolglos nach einer Steckdose ab, um ihr Mobiltelefon aufzuladen und seufzte auf. Auf dem Schreibtisch befanden sich einige Kerzen und sie entzündete die Dochte nacheinander, nachdem sie ihr Zippo-Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche gekramt hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass es draußen schneite und für einen Moment verlor sie sich in dem Schneetreiben und sah durch das Fenster den dicken, weissen Flocken dabei zu wie sie vom Sternen verhangenem Nachthimmel fielen.   
Mary war heilfroh, dass sie nicht länger dort draußen herumirrte und wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, um das Badezimmer zu inspizieren. 

Sie staunte nicht schlecht.   
Im Gegensatz zu dem Teil des Schlosses, den sie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und ihrem Zimmer, wirkte das Bad geradezu modern.   
Eine freistehende Wanne nahm die Mitte des Raumes ein, während die eine Wand von einer geräumigen Duschkabine mit einer Glasfront eingenommen wurde und die andere Seite ein hohes Regal mit allerlei unterschiedlich geformten Fläschchen und Flakons darauf und ein Waschbecken mit einem ovalen Spiegel darüber zierte.   
Mary entdeckte auf dem Regal ein paar saubere Handtücher und obwohl die Vorstellung eines ausgiebigen Schaumbads sehr verlockend war, entschloss sie sich für eine kurze Dusche.  
Das heiße Wasser war eine wahre Wohltat und als sie schließlich in bequemer Kleidung wieder in dem Schlafzimmer stand, zog das Himmelbett sie wie magisch an. Mary band ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen, löschte das Kerzenlicht und schlüpfte unter die weiche Decke.   
Fast augenblicklich schlief die junge Frau ein und in ihren Träumen suchte sie der Graf heim. 


End file.
